


Sausage And Bun

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [27]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos cake - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friendship/Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sassy Luke, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Top Luke, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, cheeky Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys were back on the road and Calum said something that caught Luke's attention. The wheel in his head started turning and he started having ideas that he never had before. Little did Calum know that a simple statement of his was going to get him into so much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sausage And Bun

“Where is my shirt?” Calum asked as he pulled the one he had on over his head and dropped it on the floor.

Luke, who was lounging on the couch and scrolling down on his phone, lifted his eyes to look at the brunette for a second and shrugged before going back to what he was doing. They were back on the road and they were all ready for their first show in Tulsa, except for Calum, who was missing his clothes and was still in his underwear. Luke smiled to himself because he had seen Michael taking Calum’s clothes earlier but he decided not to say anything to the brunette.

“What are you smiling at?” Calum placed his hands on his hips and asked.

“Huh… my phone?”

“Did you see my clothes?”

“Yeah, they were on you a few minutes ago but then you decided to take them off,” Luke laughed. “They are in a pile on the floor, right there.”

“Bastard.”

“Why do you need them? You don’t have to get dressed.”

“What?”

“You look mighty fine this way and I actually like it when you’re naked, especially when you’re against me.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of having sex?”

“No, do you?”

“I mean, don’t you ever get tired of getting fucked?”

“No, do girls ever get tired of getting fucked?”

“No, that’s different. You’re a man. You’re supposed to be the dominant one and not let yourself be man-handled.”

“Ooh, you want me to be in charged,” Luke smirked and got to his feet before walking to Calum, who was leaning against the table. “I wouldn’t mind man-handling someone for once.”

Calum raised a questioning eyebrow when Luke stood right in front of him, close enough that he could feel Luke’s breath on his face. “What do you think you’re doing?” Calum asked when Luke wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a light kiss to his jaw.

“I’m trying to be in control here, just like you wanted me to. So, stay quiet,” Luke said on an authoritative tone as he slipped his hands into Calum’s boxers and squeezed his ass cheeks.

“Stop, someone will see.”

“No one will see because we’re the only ones here,” he whispered before blowing a hot stream of air onto Calum’s lips.

“Fuck! Luke, stoppp…” the bassist mumbled against Luke’s lips when the younger boy trailed his hand to where Calum’s spine stopped at the very bottom of his back.

“You know you’re loving it…” he again whispered, trailing his fingers down Calum’s crease and between his ass cheeks, in an attempt to reach his hole.

Calum instantly pushed him away. “What the fuck?”

“You wanted me to be the one in charge, so I’m taking the lead. You were practically offering,” the blonde smirked.

“Don’t be a jerk. Give me my clothes back because now I’m 100% sure you’re the one who took them.”

“I didn’t take them. I know who took them but I’m not gonna tell you because I’m enjoying the view.”

“Luke, seriously. I can’t go on stage naked.”

Luke sighed. “Michael has them.”

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

“Michael, you little shit. Did you steal my clothes again?” Calum asked on an exasperated tone.

Michael snickered behind the curtain of his bunk and tried to keep a straight voice when he answered. “We just played a show and I’m tired. I just want to sleep. Why would I steal your clothes?”

“Because you did that already, today,” the brunette stated.

“Stop annoying me and wear something else.”

“I can’t. My whole bag is missing and I’m again in just my boxers,” Calum sighed as he also wanted to change those undies. “This is outrageous.”

Michael again let out a little laugh. “Stop being dramatic.”

Taking a deep breath, Calum pulled open Michael’s curtain and peeked inside. He instantly rolled his eyes when he realised that Michael was naked. “Seriously?”

“Like anything you see?” Michael asked as he ran his hand up and down his chest.

“Is Luke not enough that you have to start too?”

Michael shrugged and laughed. “Missed my chance last time but I’m still waiting to put my hands on that body.” He let his eyes trailed from Calum’s face to his feet and back up.

“Fuck off!” Calum shook his head and walked to the back of the bus, where he hoped to be alone. “What are you doing here?” he asked, the moment he closed the door.

“I came here first and this is not an only-Calum-area. Anyone can come here,” Luke said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

The brunette sighed and dropped himself beside Luke, who was munching on a bowl of dry cereal. “Why aren’t you sleeping? Aren’t you tired?”

“I am but I’m also very hungry. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I’m annoyed because Michael stole my clothes again.”

Luke glanced at Calum and realised the brunette was again in only his underwear. “Nice.”

“You’re laughing? You guys are so mean.”

“Not mean, it’s just that… it’s a little funny. But now that I think about it, I wonder if you’re doing it on purpose.”

“I will hide my clothes on purpose? That’s ridiculous. Why would I do that?” Calum made a face and punched Luke’s side.

“Let’s see… Hmm… you could always borrow mine or someone else’s clothes but you didn’t. And why would you do that? Because you’re trying to get me to start something.”

Calum scoffed. “You’re right.”

“You want me to start something?”

“No… I mean, can I borrow some clothes?”

“Yeah, hold on.”

The bassist raised an eyebrow when Luke got up, set the bowl on the couch and pulled off his clothes. “What are you doing?”

“Lending you some clothes? You simply could have said: undress Luke. I’ve have gladly done it.”

“I have no comments to that.”

“Then stop talking.”

Luke straddled Calum’s thighs and wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck, not wasting any more time before connecting their lips. Just like Luke had predicted, Calum was kissing him back; that was the thing with Calum, he might protest and deny but in the end, he would always comply. Smiling, the younger boy enclosed his lips around Calum’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth while Calum wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and brought their bodies closer. Slowly, the bassist trailed his mouth to Luke’s chin and down the middle of his neck, to stop at his collarbone. He pressed his lips to the blonde’s skin and left a few light kisses there, occasionally letting his tongue dart out to lick at his skin. Letting out a sigh, Luke closed his eyes and tilted his head backward, giving the other boy more access to his neck. He moved his hands upward, burying his fingers into Calum’s dark hair, as Calum took his skin between his teeth and bit hard on it. Luke knew it was going to leave a mark but at that moment, he did not really care; the warmth coming from Calum’s body was making him feel hotter than he was and he only wanted to get lost in the moment.

Luke was brought back to reality when Calum thrust upward against his ass and Luke let out a laugh while shaking his head. Moving back a little, he gently pushed Calum onto his back and settled on top of him. With the help of his knee, he pushed the older boy’s legs apart and slid between his thighs before tugging onto Calum’s earlobe. He licked the shell of his ear and left a wet trail with his tongue, down to the crook his neck, where he lay a few wet kisses. The kissing soon turned into sucking and biting and licking and Luke had to admit, being the dominant one did have its advantages. Calum, who still had his arms around Luke’s waist, was wriggling under the blonde, in an attempt to get more contact and it was an action that was turning Luke on even more. He could feel that the bassist was half-hard already and he was trying to rub his penis against his. Luke smiled and as he took one of Calum’s nipples between his lips, he thrust between the older boy’s parted legs; he did not particularly aim for his hole yet but he thrust against his balls. A hiss left Calum’s mouth and he tightened his arms around Luke when Luke repeated the action.

“Luke, Luke, Luke, slow down,” Calum panted.

“Nooo… we’re only going to speed up.”

“We can’t… no sex on the tour bus, remember?”

“Ashton’s the one who made that rule and he broke it already, so… I guess there’s no rule. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

“Where’re you going?”

The younger boy did not answer him but only left to the bunk area to grab the bottle of lube that had been at a corner of his bunk since weeks. He heard a little sound coming from Michael’s bunk but he smiled and shook his head, deciding to ignore it and go back to Calum. Leaning against the closed door, he bit his lower lip and kept his eyes on Calum, who had his eyes closed and a hand moving in his boxers. Luke tiptoed to the couch and dropped to his knees beside it before placing a kiss to Calum’s hipbone. The brunette opened his eyes at the action and halted whatever he was doing as he locked eyes with Luke. He hoisted his hips up when Luke hooked his fingers under the elastic of his underwear, easing Luke’s task of removing the piece of clothing. As eager as he was, Luke was already moving close to Calum’s penis, which he took between his lips. Slowly he took the length into his mouth, sucking on the head first, before taking all of it in. He made sure his lips were kissing the brunette’s hipbone before pulling back and taking it back in. He could not help but feel proud of himself when he continuously deep-throated the other boy, without gagging, because he could remember how bad he was the first time he had tried it.

Calum cursed when Luke rolled his tongue around the head of his erection and then swallowed the whole length before going back to tease the head again. He pressed his lips together and fisted Luke’s hair as the younger boy grazed his sensitive head with his teeth and then the underside of his penis, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Deciding to spice things up a little, Calum pushed his dick against Luke’s lips when he again rolled his tongue around the head and thrust into his mouth when Luke again took him in. Luke opened his mouth wider to allow Calum to fuck his mouth as one of his hands found its way into his boxers and it stroke his dick. He pushed his undies down to the middle of his thighs and then enclosed his fingers around the base of his cock, moving them along the length before stopping to tease the head with his thumb and going back to pumping it, just like his mouth and tongue were doing to Calum’s penis. Luke moved his mouth to the brunette’s balls and, licking them, he took them into his mouth, one at a time, to suck on them. Slowly, he trailed his tongue lower and he tentatively licked across Calum’s hole, instantly causing the older boy to flinch.

“What are you doing?” he grabbed a handful of Luke’s hair and pulled him away.

Luke licked his lips and looked at him, trying to find the right words to say; he knew he had been wanting to do it that way but he had not really talked to Calum about it. “You wanted it this way, that’s why you asked me if I ever get tired of getting fucked.”

“Stop fucking around. You’re killing the mood.”

“Ok… I’ve never done it like this with anyone and I want to do it. It’s not so bad. If you don’t like it, we’ll stop, I promise. Please?”

Calum was going to refuse but when he saw the look in Luke’s eyes, he changed his mind; he knew Luke would never do anything that he did not want to and he trusted Luke. “Ok…”

“You’re sure?”

When Calum nodded, Luke pushed one of Calum’s legs off the couch and repositioned himself, aligning his face with Calum’s ass. He pressed a few kisses to Calum’s inner thigh and trailed them to his ass. Licking his lips, Luke again licked across his hole and he ran his fingers up and down Calum’s thigh because he could feel how tense the other boy was. He pressed his tongue hard against Calum’s entrance and pushed the tip inside, causing a gasp to escape Calum’s mouth. The brunette propped himself up and supported himself on his elbows as he glued his eyes to Luke, whose face was buried between his legs. The feeling was strong for him and somewhat watching Luke do it, made everything tenfold more intense. He could not describe how he felt with Luke’s tongue wriggling against his hole and he would be lying if he said he was not enjoying himself. Calum almost forgot to breathe when Luke’s tongue started to move in and out of him and he balled his hands into fists on either sides of him, also biting on his lips to prevent himself from moaning. Luke pulled back a little to lick his hole, trailing his tongue all the way to his balls and then back before pushing it in again. A little laugh escaped his lips when Calum pushed onto his tongue and Luke pulled away.

He gazed at Calum, who looked like he was in heaven or something, and smirked. “I can stop if you want me to.”

“It’s alright… I can take it so far.”

“Ready for more?”

Calum nodded and Luke coated his fingers before guiding them to the other boy’s hole. He circled Calum’s entrance with his middle finger while looking at Calum’s face and when the brunette nodded again, he gently pushed the tip inside. Luke pushed it in, until it was half-way buried inside and instantly stilled it when Calum winced at the action. Instead of moving his finger in the brunette, Luke reached up with his other hand and ran his fingers up and down Calum’s chest. Stopping at a spot on his stomach, Luke soothingly drew a few random patterns there, in an attempt to calm the older boy, and he smiled when he felt Calum starting to relax under his touches. Calum also smiled and placed a hand onto the one Luke had on his stomach, causing Luke to look at him and when Calum mouthed a ‘do it’, Luke carefully pulled his finger out of him. He again pushed it past his entrance and kept his eyes on Calum’s face, for any sign of discomfort. When he found none, Luke moved the finger in and out, in the slowest and most gentle way, until it was going in and out with much more ease.

Luke added another finger and kept the pace that he had set, scissoring them once they were completely buried inside. At the same time, he fisted his dick and tried to match the same speed of his other hand. As much as he was trying to keep quiet, Calum could not help the little whimpers that left his mouth when Luke curled his fingers inside of him. Calum closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his slightly parted lips as the movements of Luke fingers sped and he wrapped his fingers around his own erection as the younger boy added a third finger in his ass. Luke’s fingers were moving, twisting and curling in him and Calum had to admit nothing had ever felt like the way he was feeling at that particular moment. If Luke’s fingers felt like that, he wondered what his penis would feel like and his stomach flipped at the thought; flipped but in a good kind of way. He let go of his length when Luke leant forward and licked his dick, from the base to the head before taking the head into his mouth and lightly sucking on it. Luke pulled away despite Calum’s protests and he quickly coated himself before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Calum’s chest.

He rubbed at Calum’s entrance with the head of his penis and slowly, he pushed it inside while he kept his eyes on Calum’s face. When Calum signalled him to go on, Luke eased himself inside, little by little, until he was all the way in. He pulled back a bit and pushed back in as he rotated his hips, keeping the movement short but still adequate. As much as he wanted to go faster, Luke kept it in mind that that was Calum’s first time and thus, kept the slow pace that he had set. Again he pulled out of Calum but to his surprise, the brunette was more eager than Luke had anticipated and he pushed himself onto Luke’s dick, taking all of him in his ass. That was the hint that Luke needed, the hint that showed Calum was ready, and he could take things to the next level. Luke pulled out all the way and almost immediately, pushed back in, not too sharply but it was enough to hit Calum’s prostate. A moan escaped Calum’s lips and to see that look on Calum’s face again, Luke repeated that action. Calum wrapped his legs around Luke’s waist and brought their hips closer while rotating his ass against Luke’s hips. However, the younger boy ran his hands from Calum’s hips, to his knees, and unlocked them, to give himself more access to Calum’s ass.

With the way Luke was hitting his prostate with each of his forward thrusts, heat was pooling in Calum’s stomach, his heart was racing and his breathing was erratic. He wrapped his fingers around his cock just in time to pump it as he shot his load onto his stomach. His hands and hips slowed down but that was not the case for Luke, whose hips were moving faster and faster with each of his thrusts. When the hand that he had on the edge of the couch slipped, causing him to nearly lose his balance, Luke shifted to lie on top of the other boy. Again guiding his dick to Calum’s ass, Luke pushed back inside and resumed the pace that he had set earlier while Calum was still trying to catch his breath. He could feel he was close to his release too and Luke pushed harder and faster into Calum’s tight hole. The look on Luke face made it clear that he would come any minute and Calum squeezed his muscles around Luke penis every time the blonde would thrust inside of him. It only took him one last thrust and Luke emptied himself in the other boy’s ass before dropping himself onto the brunette and slowly stilling his movements. Calum wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and pressed a kiss to his head.

“You didn’t ask me to stop,” Luke let out a breathy laugh. He crossed his arms onto Calum’s chest and propped his head on them, studying Calum’s face.

“That’s because I didn’t want you to stop. Did you want me to want you to stop?”

“No… this was the best. We definitely have to do it again.”

“What? No, it was a onetime deal, remember?”

“What? Since when?”

“Since now.”

“But you’re gonna let me again, aren’t you?” he asked as he rubbed their penises together.

“Ugh, Luke stop. Stop and I’ll think about it.”

“Done,” Luke grinned, immediately stopping.

“You’re always so desperate.”

“Not always but for this… I could make an exception,” Luke smiled and pressed a kiss to Calum’s chin. “I’m sleepy.”

“Let’s go to bed then.”

“No, I’m too tired to move. Do you think we can fall asleep like this?”

“I guess so, why?”

“Good night then,” Luke rested his head onto Calum’s chest and closed his eyes.

The brunette pressed another kiss to Luke’s head and mumbled a good night before closing his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
